bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Lesterin
The Lesterin race is a species similar to Toa. Physical characteristics Lesterin look similar to Toa, and are of about the same height but generally with more gangly proportions. The design of their armour (particularly shoulder armour) normally reflects their element, and their armour colours vary for each element. One notable difference between Lesterin and Toa is that Lesterin armour is coloured in both the usual colours for that element and also a secondary colour not normally associated with that element. Lesterin have heads and faces similar to those of the Glatorian from the 'canon universe', typically with a short crest jutting from the back of the head. The biology of Lesterin and Toa is very similar, enough so that Lesterin may find Toa attractive and vice versa, and that males and females from either species are able to produce offspring together. The child may be Toa or Lesterin, but will show some attributes of the other species. This may be in colouring or biological aspects, but not elemental powers. Lesterin have strong digestive systems, allowing them to process many compounds more effectively than other species, notably toxins. This gives them a degree of resistance to certain poisons (and a capacity for heavy drinking). This is particularly strong in Water Lesterin. Abilities Lesterin, like many other species in the known universe, have innate elemental energy. Unlike Toa, however, they cannot access it actively, but instead it gives them various passive abilities - like those of Matoran, but stronger. Lesterin wear and use Kanohi. Variations Every Lesterin has an element, which dictates their armour colouration and passive abilities. These are the six most common: *Fire: red/orange and black, resistant to extreme heat and cold *Water: blue and 'keetorange', able to hold their breath for exceptionally long periods of time, particularly strong digestive system, heightened agility *Air: green and bright red, able to hold their breath for exceptionally long periods of time, heightened speed. *Stone: brown and white, highly physically resilient, heightened strength *Earth: black and dark red, resistant to pressure, heightened night vision *Ice: white and lime, resistant to extreme heat and cold Lesterin of other elements also exist, although some of these are very rare: *Lightning: blue/white and gunmetal, resistant to electric shocks, heightened speed *Magnetism: gunmetal/black and orange, surrounded by a magnetic field which resists magnetic pulls, strong internal compass *Plantlife: blue/green and yellow, resistant to poisons, able to photosynthesise to obtain energy *Iron: metallic and brown, highly resilient, heightened endurance, resistant to metallic weaponry *Sonics: silver/grey and light blue, excellent hearing, including for sounds higher, lower and quieter than those audible to most beings, able to project voice at unusually high volumes *Plasma: white/orange and light grey, almost complete resistance to heat *Gravity: Purple and copper, resistant to pressure, able to lift heavy objects as though they were much lighter *Crystal: Light blue/white and green, excellent vision (seeing further and with more detail than most beings), glow slightly in dark places similarly to Lightstones Culture Little has been revealed about Lesterin culture. However, it is known that they live in villages, and use a triangular variant of the Matoran alphabet. When grieving, Lesterin customarily wear all-covering grey cloaks. Notable individuals *Lohkar *Hahkes *Garn *The Angler *Agrona Trivia *The Lesterin species has been approved for player use in the 2013 arc. *Players creating Lesterin characters may choose either a Kanohi or a tech item. Category:Species Category:Lesterin